


Teaming Up.

by Kolarov



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Laver Cup, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/pseuds/Kolarov
Summary: Roger receives a message from Rafa that says "te amo" at 11pm.





	Teaming Up.

Roger threw himself on his bed carelessly, moaning in pain. He had already felt himself catching a new injury in his back after that turn the second Rafa was about to hit him in the head.

It was a crazy day, with its smallest details, and he was smiling to himself like an idiot, because honestly he never felt that good before, and teaming with Rafa for the first time was his favorite part of the day, a marvelous win to their team and a good partnership with the Spaniard, that was all he asked for the day.  
His phone abruptly buzzed on the nightstand, he turned to his left and caught it. Looking at the message he'd received from Rafa as his lips twitched into a wide smile, and then into a warm chuckle.

 

Rafa: "I got so many like on instagram because of that selfie"  
The Swiss started typing, with a grin dawned across his features.

Roger: "It was such a nice selfie, well deserved to us! ;)" Roger sent the text and threw his phone on the bed next to him. 

 

Few seconds later and his phone buzzed again, the Swiss opened it excitedly.  


 

Rafa: "Yes! And well deserved win ;)"  
Rafa: "and good night! :D"  


 

Something in him thawed when he received the last message from Rafa, a good night was the missing piece of the puzzle for complete, good day. And he just got it.  
The Spaniards never left his mind from they moment the played together on court, the feeling was so strange; it stretched throughout his whole body. It was overwhelming, yet made him feel complete. It had no bound nor length nor depth; it was just absolute. It felt as though he was in a dangerous fire, yet he was completely safe at the same time. It felt as though Rafa had given him peace and he regretted the times he didn't team up with the Spaniard.  


 

They both had the same way of thinking, same way of reacting and a lot. And Roger never felt so complete with anyone like that before.  


 

The Swiss' smile faded, he was lying on his bed, soundlessly staring at the ceiling. Deeply sinking with his thoughts and what ifs, what if he got an injury that'd destroy his career and he'd never be able to play again, he had thought about that one day and night, but in a way, thinking about getting an injury, and not being able to re-experiment teaming with the Spaniard, had scared him the most.  


 

It wasn't like he used to it, but that one time was enough to bring his passion to the game again, high-fiving him, wrapping his arm around his waist and hugging him, like teammates not rivals, in a way they both won not one of them, that was what he hoped and looked for his entire life, A person who completed him, starting from the tiniest things.  


 

His phone buzzed again, he wasn't sure if it was Rafa or Mirka, he grabbed it and slightly unlocked it, he received a new message.  


 

Rafa: "te amo"  


 

Roger blinked several times to clear his vision, not sure if staring at the ceiling for too long had hurt his eyes pretty badly. He fixed his position, leaning his back against the pillow and read the message again.  


 

Rafa: "te amo".  


 

It was still the same, Roger chuckled and thought about googling what 'te amo' meant, yet, he was fairly certain of its real meaning, he scrolled up and read the messages to make sure it was Rafa, and it really was him, Roger got confused.  


 

Another twist occurred to his mind, maybe Rafa had mistaken, so he decided to wait for ten minutes, if Rafa didn't reply or apologize, that would mean it was for him, no doubt. Roger didn't know what he was thinking about, but embarrassing himself wasn't the best idea.  


 

The Swiss remembered the time Rafa told him 'te amo' as he felt his body heating, it was their second meet on court in Miami, 2005. He remembered when the young Rafa had that shy look he often wore, but it was never morose. Always behind those slightly pursed lips was a smile just waiting to be tempted out, and no matter how much he changed, and no matter how many muscles he built, and even the sharp eyes he had, Roger could still see the young boy he met in 2004, March in Miami, when Rafa was just 17, and the second time when Rafa convinced to him how much of a fan he was to Roger, in Miami again, 2005.  


 

He found himself sinking in his mind again, he checked his phone to see if Rafa said anything, and there was nothing.  


 

Roger gathered his courage and typed.  


 

Roger: "me too"  


 

He sent it. The atmosphere in the room was alarmingly presumptuous, but the Swiss felt himself a bit more relieved, he went under the covers and turned his lamp off, with the same goofy smile the moment he knew he had teamed up with Rafa.  


 

And it didn't matter if he'll retire soon or get an injury; all mattered was teaming up with the Spaniard, in or out of the court.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my second fanfic for today, guess i'm losing my mind?  
> i hope you liked it!


End file.
